foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Looking for video from Dead of Winter '95 convention
Hello there -- glad that I stumbled upon your group. I have been trying for a long time to find someone who might have video of the Forever Knight Convention -- known as "Dead of Winter" -- that took place in Massachusetts in 1995. I have a personal & sentimental reason for wanting a video remembrance of this con. If you think that you can help me, please speak up! Thanks very much. :I'm afraid I don't, unfortunately. I didn't even bring a photography camera. I wish you luck finding a copy!--Kodia 14:44, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Well, thank you for the reply anyway. I'm also trying to get in touch with Susan Garrett (unless you *are* Susan), who I believe helped to coordinate the convention. I did a Google search for her, and I did find an e-mail address, but I can't be sure that it's up-to-date. By the way, I'm a bit confused about how this wikia site works. It looks like I should be ending with four "tilde" marks in order to make a signature. Is that right? I guess that I'll try it right now. Thanks again. Vfeldman 15:58, 16 February 2009 (UTC) P.S. Oh, ok, that worked (the signature, I mean). By the way, I *do* have some photos from the convention somewhere or other, so if/when I find them, I might be able to send you some copies. Vfeldman 16:01, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :No, I am not Susan. That would be User:Susanmgarrett. I believe her website has up-to-date contact information, if that's the one you're using. For the record, I'm User:Kodia, and the local admin/originator of this wiki. I'd love to see photos of the convention at some point if you have copies but there's clearly no rush. :)--Kodia 19:27, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Are you on any Forever Knight-related groups or lists? Have you asked there about video? If you haven't joined FORKNI-L@LISTS.PSU.EDU, that would be a good place to start, since it's quite an active mailing list. -- Greer Watson 20:24, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the tip! By the way, something seems really messed up about this forum. I just got your posting, and today is August 2nd, 2009 -- *not* February 16th, as is noted on your posting. Something certainly is strange. Anyway, yes, I do belong to a couple of groups, and I have asked, but to no avail. I will have to see about joining the list that you have mentioned. Thank you again. 22:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :Do you mean that you have just received notification of my comment? Because I did indeed make the post a long while ago (presumably on February 16th, since I think I would have noticed at the time if the date had been wrong). -- Greer Watson 10:03, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Well, yes, something definitely is goofy with this. Your last note, dated August 3rd (as shown above), just arrived August 22nd (this morning). Figure *that one* out. It simply doesn't make any sense to me. Please let me know when you receive *this* message. Thanks! :Times are a bit dicey, given that one tends to think in one's own time zone. However, I am reading it at 2:55 a.m. on 23 August 2009 (and making this comment at that time). -- Greer Watson 06:56, 23 August 2009 (UTC) As best I can tell, the delay in getting messages or notifications sent is something that Wikia, our providers/hosts have been struggling with. It's not anything any user has done or not done that's caused the problem. I'm told this is happening in other wikis as well and I have confirmation from other wikis that time stamping is also problematic.--Kodia 01:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC)